


Sucker for You

by wooziwinks



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Fluff, Gay Awakening, Gen, Jonas Brothers - Freeform, M/M, author doesnt know anything about the jonas brothers, chanhoon go to a joe bro concert, i call this crack but im also deadly serious, is.... that a fandom like should I tag this as a crossover, the fic you didnt know you needed, yup thats right this couldve happened irl and theres nothing you can do about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooziwinks/pseuds/wooziwinks
Summary: Jihoon and Chan go to a Jonas Brothers concert together (and have a little gay awakening, as a treat)
Relationships: Lee Chan | Dino/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	Sucker for You

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer i don't know literally anything about the fucking jonas brothers

“Please Woozi-hyung you’re my last hope,  _ please _ will you consider it, please, please, please -”

“Cut it  _ out.” _

Jihoon shook Chan off from clinging to his arm with a grunt, returning his attention to scrolling on his phone and ignoring the younger man’s whining and whimpering. 

Seungcheol and Soonyoung cracked up from their perch on the other side of the hotel room, observing the pair while they munched on some pizza. Seokmin, who had just entered to retrieve his own plate of pizza, tilted his head with a curious expression as he observed the scene. 

“What’s up with them?”

Soonyoung recovered from his laughing fit first and explained, 

“Chan wants Jihoon to go to a Jonas Brothers concert with him.”

Seokmin blinked back over at the pair as understanding dawned on him, before he snickered. 

_ “Oh.” _

It was funny because A) Jihoon was the only person in the group who would  _ ever _ be interested in going to a joebro concert but B) Jihoon was  _ impossible  _ to coax into plans. That guy would  _ shower _ from his bed if he could. 

But it didn’t stop Chan from trying. 

“Please will you come with me? I don’t want to go alone…”

The youngest fixed his hyung with the biggest puppy dog eyes he could, adding with his lips pursed together, 

“Don’t you want to see Joe?”

Jihoon let out a low sigh and crossed his arms, his jaw working like he was deep in concentration. Damn, he finally had a point. 

“...Fine.”

Four pairs of eyes turned on him in surprise, and Chan leapt to his feet, clutching Jihoon’s hand tightly in his own. 

“Really?!”

“Yeah, why the hell not.”

The older man grunted as he pulled his hand away, the tips of his ears burning slightly as he felt Seokmin, Soonyoung, and Seungcheol eyeing him in disbelief. 

“What? I can never get Jihoonie to go to concerts with me!”

Soonyoung pouted, Seokmin nodding along slowly beside him. 

“Somehow it’s hard to imagine him at one… Especially an american one…?”

He was pretty shocked that his hyung had agreed to leave the hotel while on tour, which was an extremely rare occurrence. None of this seemed to bother Chan though, who was alternating between jumping for joy around the room and excitedly pulling up details about the venue and the concert on his phone to show Jihoon. 

Eventually the older man got tired of all the attention and excused himself to head back to his own hotel room, and Soonyoung and Seokmin did the same (though they snatched a box of pizza on the way out). Before Chan could head off too, Seungcheol grabbed his attention. 

“Hey Chan, about this concert…”

“I know, I’m so excited!”

Seungcheol scratched at his nose in thought. 

“Yeah but, have you ever actually done anything alone with Jihoon before? Like, just the two of you?”

Chan hesitated, seeming to really think about it, then pursed his lips. 

“Well um… no, actually.”

A bout of nerves suddenly flared up in the pit of his stomach. Right, this was  _ Woozi-hyung _ he’d be going with. The most mind that guy ever paid him was scolding him at practice, or maybe teasing him along with the older hyungs. It wasn’t to the extent that it had been back in their trainee days but… Chan still found the man just a little bit intimidating. 

He’d just been so caught up in the euphoria of finding a fellow Jonas Brothers fan to go with him to the concert, he hadn’t thought about the fact that he’d be going to a concert alone with Jihoon. He… wasn’t sure what that would be like. 

Seeming to see the thought process overtaking their youngest, Seungcheol offered a kind smile, patting the man on the shoulder. 

“Well I think this will be a good opportunity for you two to get to know each other better.”

He pursed his lips to try and keep a straight face. 

“At the joebro concert. Together.”

This seemed like a ridiculous situation all around and he wasn’t entirely sure why his best friend had agreed to it - or maybe he just hadn’t fully grasped how deep his love was for Joe Jonas. 

Chan nodded slowly, looking a little unsure, and Seungcheol couldn’t help but smile for their maknae. It was cute how he still got intimidated sometimes. Actually, it was something he and Jihoon had in common. 

“Look, Chan, I’ll give you a hint about Jihoon to keep in mind, since sometimes people forget. He’s just really,  _ really _ shy, that’s really it.”

Seungcheol had known his friend long enough to know that the major reason he didn’t go out much,  _ especially _ abroad and  _ especially _ on one-on-one outings and  _ especially _ to crowded places like concerts, was just that he was shy. 

Chan had perked up when Seungcheol mentioned a hint, but at the actual advice his face fell a bit again, like he’d been expecting some kind of literal cheat code to his hyung. Oh well, Seungcheol thought as he watched the kid head off to his own hotel room. Maybe this concert could be a learning experience for those two. 

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


The one nice thing about going out in the United States, even Jihoon could admit, was that they could enjoy anonymity they didn’t have anymore in Korea. In oversized t-shirts and jeans, a ballcap for Jihoon (Chan had actually styled and done his hair and even some makeup, as if Joe Jonas himself was going to see him) and face masks, they blended right into the crowd. 

Well, mostly. 

“It’s all girls…”

Jihoon mumbled as they climbed out of the car and waved to the driver as he pulled away, the pair slowly making their way through the throngs of women and into their spot in line outside the venue. Chan nodded in agreement as he peered around at the chattering fangirls in homemade glitter glue t-shirts and sort of wishing he had also made one. 

“Yeah, we should’ve brought girlfriends.”

He commented offhandedly before turning to get a better look at one passerby’s sign proposing to Nick Jonas in rainbow colors. Jihoon frowned but didn’t answer. He wasn’t sure exactly what Chan was implying in terms of simply  _ obtaining _ girlfriends, and anyways, the only thing that could have made this situation any more intimidating than it already was would be if he had a  _ girl _ with him. 

A buzz of excitement filtered through the crowd as the doors were opened and the line began making their way through security and into the building. Once inside the crowd was even more dense, excited girls chattering in english all around them. Chan felt the excitement building inside him too, the crowd feeling infectious, and he craned his neck over the crowd to try and get a good look around. 

“Look, there’s a merch booth!”

He pointed, starting to pick his way through the throngs of girls towards it. 

“Stay close.”

The older man ordered him like he might back in the studio, but Chan then noticed Jihoon’s fingers curled around his wrist. It was cute, and reminded him a little bit of his younger brother. The thought surprised Chan, but he smiled. 

Wordlessly he led his hyung through the crowd, checking over his shoulder to make sure he still had him with him until they reached the merch table. They peered at the offerings together, then pointed at one colorful pullover in particular at the same time. 

“I want that one!”

Chan exclaimed.

“It’s obviously the best one here.”

Jihoon agreed, making the younger laugh at his conviction. The older already had his wallet out and stepped up to the front, but as he blinked at the man sitting behind the cash register it sunk in all at once that he’d have to speak english. 

“---- -- --- want?”

Was all he could make out of the man’s words, between how fast he spoke and the loud music blaring over the concert hall’s speakers. Jihoon froze, looking like a deer in headlights, but Chan stepped up beside him, resting a hand on his hyung’s shoulder. 

“I got this.”

He reassured easily, before ordering the pullovers for them both. Jihoon pulled out US cash and they were able to figure out the total together, then finally melt back into the crowd with their new merchandise. 

“I’ve got matching clothes with Woozi-hyung now~”

Chan singsonged as he hugged the pullover close, then tied it around his waist. Jihoon stayed close to his side, frowning with a little sigh. 

“Sorry I really suck at english, I should’ve warned you. I just forget all my words when I’m nervous…”

Chan blinked over at the man, then shrugged with an easy smile. 

“Don’t worry about it, I can do the talking.”

He jabbed his chest with his thumb confidently, and it seemed to cheer Jihoon enough to elicit a chuckle. Inwardly, Chan took note of his hyung’s words. He never knew something as simple as placing an order could be  _ nerve wracking  _ for Jihoon. 

Seungcheol’s advice about the man suddenly surfaced in his thoughts once again. His hyung really  _ was _ shy. Well, no matter. It just meant that Chan would be good at taking care of him. 

The women that were passing by them all started to be spotted holding nachos, beers, and hot dogs, and suddenly up ahead, Chan caught sight of a food booth and pointed with a wide grin. 

“Oh, I wanna get a beer!”

Jihoon rolled his eyes but followed after the man through the crowd. He knew Chan was at that age where he liked to get a drink whenever he could. 

The crowd at the food booth was the thickest yet, and Chan peered around thoughtfully for a moment before parking his hyung by a nearby pillar. 

“Wait here and I’ll be right back, okay?”

Jihoon nodded, watching the back of Chan’s head as he picked his way through the crowds of women and into the line. He shifted slightly on his feet, feeling awkward, and considered pulling out his phone just to have something to do, but he didn’t want to take his eyes off Chan for even a moment in this crowd. 

He watched with fascination as Chan seemed to hold a conversation with the woman beside him in line, the pair of them even laughing together. How was this kid so charismatic, even in foreign languages?

Finally the younger man returned juggling a beer, a bottle of cola, and two hot dogs, and Jihoon rushed forward to offload some of his haul before he dropped them. 

“I realized when I got to the front that I’m not old enough to drink here, but she didn’t card me.”

Chan shrugged, looking a little pleased with himself, then nodded to the items Jihoon had taken from him. 

“I got you a cola and hot dog.”

“I noticed.”

Jihoon's answer was short, but he looked pleased as he cracked open the bottle and pulled down his mask for a sip. They inhaled their food and drinks right there, not wanting to bring it with them, then finally made their way into the concert hall to find their seats. 

As they stepped inside they were blown away by how huge it was, peering around with wide eyes at the rows and rows of seats starting to fill in with chattering fans. There was a catwalk built off of the mainstage and it was all lit up brightly with lights, and Jonas Brothers music videos were blasting on the giant screens that filled the space. 

“Hyung, can you believe we’re gonna perform here?”

Chan breathed at Jihoon’s side, but the older man had no words. He was feeling some type of way that he was going to share that stage with  _ Joe Jonas.  _ It was something he never could’ve imagined. 

It took ages for them to find their seats, wandering around looking for their section letter and number, and they went slowly, because being so high up was giving them both a little vertigo, Jihoon fully gripping onto Chan’s arm as they went. But finally they were in the right spot, center stage and second section back. When buying the tickets Chan had felt a little regret they hadn’t gotten floor seats, but eyeing the thick crowd of screaming girls down below now, he was grateful for his roomy seat up above. 

  
  


They busied themselves taking pictures of the venue, and Chan even coaxed Jihoon into posing for a selfie with him. He sent it to the group chat who immediately began roasting them both, which left the older man grumbling beside him. Chan pursed his lips, but said nothing. Well maybe it served his hyung right, he thought. The maknae was  _ used  _ to getting roasted in the group chat at this point. 

“It says here that Jonas Brother fans are called ‘jonatics,’ apparently.”

Jihoon suddenly turned to him, holding up his phone for Chan to show that he had apparently been searching up facts about the Jonas Brothers while they waited. They both pulled their eyebrows together in confusion at the word, then cracked up. 

“I like ‘carat’ better.”

Chan concluded, Jihoon laughing again as he nodded in agreement. 

Suddenly the lights overhead flashed, then dimmed, and the crowd around them started  _ screaming. _ The pair both jumped, clapped their hands over their ears, then blinked at each other and laughed. Americans were  _ loud. _ They’d never experienced being in and among the screaming fans like this before. 

Everyone around them stood and they did too, dropping their hands from their ears as they adjusted. Chan felt like he was going to vibrate out of his skin, the excitement and anticipation was so intense. It was like how he felt before his own concerts, but even  _ more so _ because he didn’t even know what was going to happen next. 

He peeked over at Jihoon to note that the man had clasped his hands in front of him, blinking through the crowd with wide eyes that glittered with the stage lights. 

“I’m so excited.”

Jihoon stated without tearing his gaze away from the stage, having to practically yell over the din of the crowd. Then he blinked up at Chan, laughing slightly at his own amazement. 

“The crowd is so  _ loud!” _

_ Cute, _ Chan thought, before offering his hyung a grin. 

“Yeah. We should scream too!”

To demonstrate, he cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled along with the crowd, the sound of it getting sucked up instantly, which made him laugh and do it again. 

Jihoon giggled a little as he watched Chan before facing forward and trying it too, a little less loudly. He was careful to guard his vocal chords, but the more they yelled together, the better it felt, and he found himself laughing in between screaming for Joe. 

A video began to play showing the Jonas Brothers traveling through time and space, a colorful, upbeat piece building the anticipation of the screaming crowd, and then suddenly, incredibly, lowering down from the ceiling on a giant platform, there they were: The Jonas Brothers. 

Jihoon and Chan gasped, blinking in awe up at the three of them floating high above their heads. The crowd around them was screaming but the pair couldn’t hear or see anything except the musicians beaming at their roaring fans and strumming out chords on their guitars. 

They spent the entire first song like that, frozen with mouths agape, hardly able to even comprehend the overwhelming feelings washing over them as they watched their idols dancing around the stage. As the song ended the Jonas Brothers waved at the crowd with big smiles, and Chan found himself waving back before realizing what he was doing and laughing. 

“This is insane!”

He yelled to his hyung over the screams of the crowd, and Jihoon nodded back at him in awe before they both cracked up. Then a new chord echoed out from the guitars on stage and the pair both lit up in recognition, slapping each other’s shoulders with excitement and belting along as the verse started. 

“Told you I made dinner plans / For you and me and no one else / That don't include your crazy friends…”

They spent the entire rest of the set like that, belting along as best as they could, singing in gibberish when they didn’t know the english words, and vaguely Chan had the thought that he’d never actually heard Jihoon sing  _ badly _ before. 

The man wasn’t the type to even do it as a joke, like a sillier member might - Soonyoung came to mind, or Chan himself - but he was doing it now, and he was  _ not _ joking around, either. 

Actually, Chan was impressed at how much of the lyrics Jihoon knew, and could pronounce - even better than him. And this was  _ Jihoon _ of course, so it wasn’t like he actually sounded  _ bad. _ But the voice he used when he wasn’t performing  _ was _ different. Maybe he thought no one could hear him over the screams of the crowd, and he was mostly right. But Chan could hear him.

When the brothers would pause between songs to talk to the crowd Chan and Jihoon found themselves huddling together, whispering the words they could understand to each other to try and better comprehend what was being said. It felt a bit like a puzzle game, and they giggled together, remaining close even after the music started up again. 

The loudest the crowd screamed was when it was over, the brothers waving their goodbye to the crazed fans as they slowly sunk down into the stage and were gone. The crowd roared, unwavering, not fooled for a second, and Jihoon collapsed back into his seat for the first time since the concert had started. 

“I’m sure there’s an encore, hyung!”

Chan called to him, but Jihoon shook his head. 

“I know, it’s just-”

He cut himself off and squeezed his eyes shut when the fangirls behind them gave a particularly piercing scream. Without the distraction of the Jonas Brothers, the crowds were getting to him again. Chan frowned sympathetically and sunk down beside the man, their faces close. 

“It’s a little overwhelming, isn’t it?”

Jihoon peeked at Chan and nodded, then jerked his head toward the stage.

“I think I like it better when we’re up there.”

The younger man laughed at that, clarifying when Jihoon gave him a funny look, 

“You’re so  _ cool, _ hyung!”

Chan can’t imagine casually saying he’d rather be up on stage, that he’d be more comfortable in front of the crowd rather than in it. Jihoon obviously wasn’t trying to be cool, but that’s what made him cool, Chan thought to himself. 

Jihoon glanced away shyly at the praise, and laughed awkwardly. Chan couldn’t help but flash a smile at the man. 

“Hey - I think they’re gonna do  _ Burnin’ Up _ next.”

The older man blinked back over at him, eyes glittering with obvious excitement. 

“You think so?”

Chan laughed again, suddenly reminded of Soonyoung. Those two were more similar than he had ever realized before. 

As if on cue, flames burst onto the screens across the stage, and a guitar riffed. Chan and Jihoon jumped up in time to see the Jonas Brothers walk back out on stage, the beginning chords of  _ Burnin’ Up _ blasting behind them. 

The pair screamed in delight, and began jumping up and down with the rest of the crowd. Jihoon didn’t know when Chan’s hand ended up in his own, but he squeezed it tight through the entire encore. 

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


Stepping out into the cool, evening air, Jihoon felt relaxed and satisfied. It sort of reminded him of the feeling he has when leaving the gym, and he noted that to think more on later, wondering if maybe he could come to like concerts as much as working out. 

  
This  _ had _ been a hell of a workout. He was sweaty, dragging a hand through his damp hair and glancing over at Chan by his side to see the man was doing the same. When they met eyes, the pair startled giggling, like they had just shared some kind inside joke together. Jihoon’s ears were ringing but he still noted the cute lilt to Chan’s laugh. 

Chan. He was more reliable than Jihoon had given him credit for. He was aware that the maknae had been taking care of him this whole time, and always with a smile, too. Jihoon considered himself a bit of a wet blanket, he knew this about himself, and it was one of the many reasons why he rarely did stuff like this with the members. But Chan had been patient with him, a trait Jihoon didn’t necessarily know his dongsaeng for.

“Now what?”

He found himself asking, as it was Chan who had basically orchestrated this entire evening, and always seemed to have grand plans. They were standing in the parking lot of the venue, giggling, crying, and singing women streaming past them on both sides, and for some reason, they were still holding hands. 

The younger man blinked over at him, looking a little surprised by the question. They peered at each other, clearly still a little dazed from the concert, and it dawned on Jihoon that Chan had  _ not  _ actually planned this far ahead. He chuckled, thinking  _ this  _ was a little more in-character of the excitable maknae he knew. Had Chan expected to just combust on the spot after seeing the Jonas Brothers? 

“Let’s eat.”

Jihoon pointed to a restaurant he could see across the street from the parking lot, chuckling again at the way Chan lit up at the suggestion. 

He took the lead, keeping Chan’s hand in his own so they wouldn’t get separated among the crowd still spilling into the lot. Actually, Jihoon wasn’t sure he’d ever really held the man’s hand at length like this. It was small, and reminded him a bit of Seungkwan’s. But Chan had sweaty palms. That was more like Soonyoung. 

It turned out they were not the only Jonas Brother concert goers to have the bright idea of walking to this restaurant, and they ended up elbowing their way to the bar to wait for a table to open up. Chan excused himself to the bathroom, and when he returned he found that Jihoon had ordered them a pitcher of beer. 

“Yay!”

He took the glass Jihoon offered him and clinked it against the man’s own before chugging it down. When he emerged from the bottom of his glass, he asked, 

“Did they card you?”

Jihoon rolled his eyes. 

“What do you think?”

Even in Korea, where they rarely checked ID’s, he always got carded. Chan laughed, eyeing his hyung as he took a sip of his glass. 

“I  _ never  _ see you drink beer!”

Jihoon shrugged, mumbling, 

“Well I can have  _ one  _ at least…”

New understanding dawned on Chan, and Jihoon laughed as he watched the way the man eyed the pitcher with glittering eyes. Then he pursed his lips, peeking back over at his hyung, thoughts written all over his face: was it okay for him to drink so much if Jihoon wasn’t?

“I know you like to drink, Chan, it’s fine.”

Jihoon shrugged, and the man didn’t need to be told twice, finishing his glass and pouring another with a grin. Suddenly the bartender set down two burgers and a basket of fries in front of them. 

“Turns out you can order food in the bar, so I got us burgers.”

Jihoon explained briefly before digging in. Chan lit up and dove in as well. They inhaled the burgers in moments. 

“Ugh, that was  _ so good _ …”

The younger man groaned with a pat to his stomach. Jihoon eyed him with a grin, suddenly leaning forward. 

“Wanna get another?”

Chan blinked at him. 

“Can - we do that?”

Jihoon laughed, nudging the man. 

“What do you mean, there’s no  _ rules _ ...”

Leave it to Chan to think there was. For the youngest member, he wasn’t exactly the best at letting loose, Jihoon thought. And this was coming from the self-diagnosed wet blanket. 

He gestured to the bartender, trying to sound confident as he ordered two more burgers in english, though he felt his ears burning when he glanced over at Chan to catch him watching him in awe. 

The kid was cute, there was no doubt about it even before Jihoon had gone to the concert with him, though this evening had just solidified the fact in his mind. Chan was cute, patient, and a good eater. For a moment, Jihoon wondered why they hadn’t hung out like this more often. 

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Jihoon paid when they finished in the bar and led the way back outside, keeping the pink cheeked, giggly Chan close by his side. They plopped down together on the curb facing the parking lot, and Jihoon texted their driver asking to be picked up. 

“Look!”

Chan pointed suddenly, and his hyung followed the direction of his finger to the giant screen on the outside of the concert venue in the distance. It displayed a picture of the Jonas Brothers in matching suits looking cool, with wide, white grins. Jihoon snapped a picture with his phone. 

“Can you believe we really saw them?”

Chan breathed beside him, and Jihoon nodded slowly. 

“It was better than I even expected.”

A breeze blew by that made them both shiver, both pulling on their matching pullovers and complimenting each other on how it looked. They took a selfie together, but Chan didn’t post it to the group chat. It was too precious to him to let the members roast. 

They watched the crowds of people in the lot milling about for a while in comfortable silence, just enjoying the cool night air while they waited for their ride. Finally though Chan slumped his head onto Jihoon’s shoulder, who didn’t immediately shrug him off when he heard the younger’s tired sigh. 

“Hyung, I think I’m a little drunk.”

“I think so too.”

Jihoon agreed, lifting an amused eyebrow down at the man, who pouted. He was a little buzzed himself, which was about the limit of what he could be before he started getting sick anyways, but Chan had always been a bottomless pit. Actually, he liked that about the younger man: Jihoon was already planning to take him out to eat more often now that he knew their appetites were similar. 

Chan shook his head slightly with another little sigh, his tousled hair brushing pleasantly against Jihoon’s cheek as he did. The older man pursed his lips down at him, patting a hand on Chan’s knee. 

“Don’t tell me you’re a  _ sad _ drunk, Chan…”

He teased. He didn’t need a repeat of the first time he got drunk with Seungkwan and Seokmin, only to be drowned in their tears and wails of how much they loved him, and missed their moms, and needed a pizza. 

Chan giggled but it trailed off, and he reached over to idly poke at Jihoon’s watch on the hand resting on his knee, seeking a distraction. 

“It’s not that. I just… I  _ can’t  _ stop thinking about Joe Jonas…”

Jihoon smiled softly, leaning back on his free hand to support them both better.

“Yeah, me neither.”

He’d done a lot of really fun and cool things in his life, but going to a Jonas Brothers concert in America with Chan was weirdly at the top of the list. 

He wondered for about the millionth time that evening if this was what carats felt like after coming to see  _ them, _ although it was crazy to think about. He was no  _ Joe Jonas. _ But if carats left their shows feeling as happy and satisfied as he felt now, then he was glad to have the job he did. And touched that he had anything in common with one of his favorite musicians of all time.

“But really though!”

Chan insisted, sitting up just enough to blink round, imploring eyes up at his hyung. 

“It’s like I…”

He frowned, brows furrowing cutely as he tried to sort through his thoughts. Jihoon waited patiently, and kind of wished he could be recording or something. It wasn’t exactly fair to him, but Chan was definitely cutest when he was all fired up on one of his rants. 

“It’s like I don’t know whether I want to  _ be  _ him or, like - m- _ make out  _ with him, or something…”

The younger man gulped, color springing to his cheeks. 

_ Ah. _ Jihoon knew what was going on here. 

“I know what you mean, Chan.”

His dongsaeng practically jumped at the response, sitting up to blink at the older man in surprise, cheeks still pink. 

“Y-you do?”

Jihoon chuckled at his cute response, then closed the space between them, mashing his lips against the younger man’s own. Chan stiffened momentarily before melting against his hyung, welcoming the kiss. Jihoon tangled his hands in the younger man’s hair, using the grip to pull him closer and smirking slightly at the feeling of Chan’s fingers curled in the fabric of his pullover. 

It was a rushed, sloppy kiss, teeth clacking and noses bumping as tongues slipped between soft sighs. Chan shivered against his hyung when he felt the man’s nails graze the back of his neck, then resisted shivering again when Jihoon grinned against his lips. 

As quick as it had started it was over, Jihoon breaking away to pull his phone out of his pocket and peer down at it. 

“Car’s almost here.”

He commented as if nothing had happened. When he lifted his gaze though, Chan was blinking wide eyes back at him. He was a little out of breath, his lips were red, and his hair was even more of a mess than before. Jihoon giggled at the sight and it seemed to finally bring Chan back to earth, gulping and shaking his head once. 

“Y-you’ve given me a lot to think about, hyung…”

He breathed with a little laugh, and Jihoon threw back his head to crack up at the comment. 

“You’re such a dork, Chan...”

He earned a nudge from a now pouty Chan. 

“Hey! Stop laughing at me!”

Jihoon just shook his head with a chuckle then climbed to his feet, offering a hand down to the younger man, who pouted another moment before sighing and allowing him to be pulled to his feet. 

The older glanced at his phone again then peered around, finally spotting a car pulled over at the corner and waving to it, starting over. Chan scurried to catch up with him, tentatively slipping his hand in Jihoon’s own like he had seen some of the others like Mingyu and Seokmin pull off before. It worked, Jihoon didn't flinch away and Chan smiled a bit to himself in satisfaction, wishing the walk to the car could be a little longer so they didn’t have to end this perfect night so soon. 

“Hyung?”

“Mhm?”

Jihoon pocketed his phone to peer over at the younger man, lifting an eyebrow at the sweet expression he was met with. 

“Thanks for coming to the concert with me. This was the best night ever.”

Jihoon chuckled, but he had to agree. It had been an  _ unexpectedly _ good night, to say the least. 

“No prob, Chan, thanks for bringing me. And what happens at the Jonas Brothers concert stays at the Jonas Brothers concert.”

He winked over at the younger man, who flushed and giggled, nodding. They let go of each other’s hands to climb into the car and it only took a few minutes before they passed out on each other’s shoulders in the backseat - much to the chagrin of their driver, who wasn’t sure if this meant he could turn off the fucking Jonas Brothers playlist they had insisted on blasting on the entire way home. 

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


In the end though, fortunately or unfortunately, what happened at the Jonas Brothers concert did  _ not  _ stay at the Jonas Brothers concert. They made it only a day before the members extracted all the incriminating details out of Chan, who was more than happy to spill it all after a few bottles of soju. 

The group chat had been flooded with messages like ‘bro what if we held hands at the joe bro concert (and we’re both boys 😳)’ for days, and Jihoon was pretty much in a constant state of beating the teasing members to death. 

Even more annoyingly, the members were now constantly begging him to go out with them, apparently thinking a 1:1 trip with Woozi was the trick to getting him to be nice to (and make out with) you. 

But they were all fools, Jihoon thought as he declined the millionth invite to go shopping with Soonyoung. A 1:1 trip with Woozi  _ to see Joe Jonas _ was the trick to getting him to be nice to (and make out with) you, obviously, and it was all their own fault for not figuring it out the way Chan had. 

As for Chan, it would be another week and a half, at the end of their US tour, before he would gather all the members together to give a very well thought out, articulate, and  _ lengthy _ coming out speech that brought more than one of the members to tears and resulted in a long night of toasting beers, eating cake, and laughing together. 

At some point among all the festivities Seungcheol sidled up to Jihoon at the edge of the room to nudge him with a knowing grin. 

“So I suppose this whole thing is thanks in part to your little gay awakening at the joe bros concert, huh?”

Jihoon nudged the man right back with a grunt and roll of his eyes. 

“Should I be insulted that it took him another _ week _ after making out with me to realize he likes boys?”

Seungcheol cracked up at that, and Jihoon couldn’t help but grin, too. 

“Well you know how Chan is, he always has a lot to think about.”

The older man shrugged with a bit of an eye roll and a grin for their very diligent maknae, and Jihoon cracked up again because it was so similar to what Chan himself had said after they kissed. 

“I’ll say. As it stands now, he’s the only one of us who’s even bothered with a  _ coming out speech _ ...”

Jihoon’s tone was teasing, but he smiled softly over at Chan among the rambunctious group of members, who were currently playing some ridiculous game that looked mostly like an excuse to flick each other on the forehead. 

“Then again if I’d known there’d be free food, maybe I would’ve.”

Seungcheol chuckled, nudging his friend again. 

“Yeah right, you hate giving speeches.”

He cringed at the thought of Jihoon even attempting a coming out speech, then doubly cringed at the thought of  _ himself _ trying to give one. The younger man just pursed his lips up at him. 

“I do love free food, though.”

Giving more than receiving, usually. But any kind of free food was good, in Jihoon’s opinion. 

Seungcheol giggled, then shot such an affectionate smile down at his friend that the younger man had to glance away from it before his face flushed. 

“Well I never thought I’d say this, Jihoonie, but I’m glad you and Chan went to that Jonas Brothers concert. I think you both learned a lot about yourselves, and each other.”

“Yeah well apparently everyone else did, too…”

Jihoon grumbled in response, tugging shyly at his earlobe. Sure the Jonas Brothers concert had been a life changing experience for him but there was no need to admit that and open himself to  _ more _ teasing from the members. Anyways, Chan got it. 

“Well now you learned that Chan doesn’t know how to keep his mouth shut!”

Seungcheol laughed and captured his friend in a headlock, who grunted and wiggled free by kicking the man in the shins. They wrestled for a while, but the older man’s point stayed with Jihoon for the rest of the night. 

He had learned a lot more about Chan from this experience, and he was happy for that. He was even happier that he had helped Chan learn more about himself, too. And also that he’d gotten to see Joe Jonas. 

Chan was so lucky to go gay for him in person. Jihoon just had to settle for one of the joe bros’ music videos, when he was about fifteen. Yeah, Chan was definitely a lucky kid. And Jihoon felt lucky that he got to be by his side, too. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks @jigglykwan for the idea for this ridiculous story ahsjdkfk


End file.
